


Simmer In The Rainbow

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Dracule Mihawk is So Done, M/M, Makeup, OT3, Polyamory, Pride, Rainbows, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Pride begins again, and Mihawk wishes he could wear his normal attire.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Simmer In The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“I hate rainbows. Could I attend in my normal attire and simmer?” 

Mihawk knows better than to argue with them. Buggy  _ always _ goes over-the-top with makeup, clothing, and sometimes putting together a booth. Shanks never offers help either, emerging in his rainbow attire, his shorts cut even higher than the previous year. He never learns. He’s going to emerge sunburned and whining for a month. Mihawk tosses Buggy a look, begging him to intervene  _ for once.  _

No use as he continues applying makeup. “I have my hands busy. Have Mihawk sunscreen you. Please don’t shriek because it’s cold. It is the same temperature as it was the last time.” 

“You never warm it up,” he whines. “Luffy and Law have a booth, selling handmade toys. Think I could convince them to invest in a machine that warms up the lube and other things we apply to the body?” 

He’d sooner choke. Shanks loves the boy, having invested in  _ several  _ items from them. No denying the items are high-quality, handmade with a couple always willing to fulfill custom orders. A treasure chest in the bedroom contains rainbow, gold, blue, and red which could rival Shanks' hair. Asking them directly? 

“Buggy can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Author couldn't focus on other things and decided to work on OP Pride hoping it would get something going. 
> 
> I appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
